The witch and the muggle
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Rose is fed up, shes in her fifth year and is finally taking her life into her own hands. Her last two years at Hogwarts will be eventful but her decision to give up magic leaves her family and friends confused, especially when Rose vanishes without a trace for six years...


Strange Endings

Authors Note: Rose is fed up and has decided that life should be normal. She no longer wants to be a wtich but can a certain wizard bring her back to the wizarding world? Dont own the characters you recognsie. just the ones you dont.

Rose was starting to worry. Would her life ever be normal?

It was a bright sunny afternoon and Mary Steer was transfiguring playing cards into sweet little baby magpies and began sending them flying around the Gryffindor common room at any unsuspecting student. Rose sighed as the last bird soared above her head and dive bombed on two students studying in the far corner of the room. Rose then used her own wand and sent the bird flying out of the window.

'Pooper,' Mary groaned 'that was my last playing card, how will I play exploding snap now?'

Rose sighed heavily. After the last few months Rose was beginning to think life would never change and she would always be in the perpetual shadows of her cousins and siblings. Even her best friend loved nothing more than telling people who her best friend was related to. It was really starting to grate on Rose. Every time she had opened her mouth today all she had got was 'Oh Miss Weasley this, or how's your uncle Harry doing?' It was never about her or how she was feeling. It was always about her famous relatives. It was never about Rose.

'Don't you ever feel like, like there is more to life than being a witch?' Rose said

'We've only been back one week!'

'I know, but-'

'You're just homesick' Mary said giving her friend a pat on the shoulder.

'Don't you ever wish there was something different?' Rose looked out of the window wistfully, thinking if she stared long enough at the horizon the lake would rise up and carry her away to a distant land where no one had ever even heard of her or the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She would be able to live her own life. Away from her famous dad and mum, away from Uncle Harry and it would be a wonderful difference. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts and Rose had hoped she would've shaken off her famous relatives, but it had only just got worse with the arrival of her Uncle Charlie who was teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Everyone in her class was in awe of him and his adventures in Egypt with the infamous Norwegian ridgeback, it had been bad when her Uncle Harry had taught DADA for entire second year because Professor Thornton had been taken ill with a bad case of dragon pox. She was tired of all her relatives succeeding and even her brother Hugo was outshining her with his place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he was sure to be made captain soon. Her cousin Lily was beautiful and the cleverest witch in her year, she was being personally trained by Professor Cullum in the art of Divination. Rose felt lonely, everybody adored Lily and Rose felt that not even her own mother and father would ever understand how lonely she was. Like she was lost in a crowd and anything she did felt inferior to the great exploits of those in her family. How was Rose ever going to stand out in a room full of shadows? Where everyone was doing better than her? Succeeding at everything, and whenever she tried to conquer something she would get a well done for trying. That was Rose, Rose Weasley the trier and never the winner.

As Rose stared out the window her cousin Lily waltzed in the room with Elizabeth and Sherrie Adams talking about the latest competition she won in Divination. Sherrie and Elizabeth hung on Lilys every word and Rose watched enviously as her cousin waved and smiled, Rose did not respond. Why did Lily have everything? Why was her brother the best at Quidditch? And why did no one ever care about her?

Rose knew she was moaning and only jealous but she had been at Hogwarts five years, waiting just waiting for something to happen to her. Some way in which she could really prove herself and tell the wizarding world she was Rose Weasley and she was here to make her mark, to finally make the wizarding world stand up and take notice of her. Not her last name.

It was a long walk down to the Great Hall but Rose used the time well, she tried to think about the few times when she had really felt good about herself, like someone who was worth more than how she felt. Walking down the staircase she looked upwards and slowly looked round the great paintings and portraits lining the hallways on the way down to breakfast, it was amazing to think Rose thought how big yet how small Hogwarts seemed to her now. After five years Rose did feel at home, yet she felt like something was missing. It was not just the feeling of overshadowing but something else was niggling at the back of Roses mind. Climbing down the last steps Rose smiled and glanced back up the staircase and the many paintings were beginning to stir and portraits were waking with old professors yawning in their frames. Hogwarts was always nice when it was quiet; it felt like it was all hers.

'Peaceful,' she sighed turning the corner into the main hallway she suddenly and rather rudely was pushed to the floor by a group of boys.

'Didn't know trolls woke this early,' the boy sniggered as Rose clambered to her feet quickly

Rose angrily shoved past the group of boys holding her head high.

'And I didn't know snakes slithered out of their pits before lunchtime' she retorted but the boys were already gone except for one. Scorpius Malfoy.

'You shouldn't do that,' he said simply walking towards Rose 'it only makes you look stupider,' he continued to walk and went straight pat her into the Great Hall. Rose wrinkled her nose and walked hastily after him. If there was one thing she hated it was not being able to have the last word.

'And, and you are…you're a prat,' Rose said after him but he was already settled at the Slytherin table helping himself to his breakfast.

Her temper was never quiet that was for sure. Maybe if she could keep a lid on her temper perhaps her life might be slightly different?


End file.
